


Birt-battle

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/F, Minor Injuries, Wrestling, submissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Maria ties to make a statement in agaisnt the assassins but fighting  match against evie who is gladly take the challenge but the  templar has a trick up her sleeve as the referee is Lucy throne  who is also evie's lover





	Birt-battle

**Author's Note:**

> fight based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ3DtMc8y9Y

Evie test the ropes and tuging on them while she stretch, she sported SOme tight black jeans,red shirt , black light biker jacket street gloves and and bike boots. she looks at maria whoe was doing some push ups and wore red and white sports bra and right spandex trunks that stop at the top of her knee caps, both women get close to the ring shaking eack others right arms.

 

"Ready you two, want to see a bloody fight."Lucy say grinning and rings the bell.

 

evie and maria circles the ring and both women enter a lower boxing stance circling around with a sprinting like fashion.

"Lets see what you got young evie, lets start with some strking game and see if you are sturdy."Maria said with a grin and evie chuckle and they take their time to get the edge on one another. and they lock up,maria twists the left arm of evie that she has past problems with as she lets out a moan and both women rock to the ground and evie was having trouble getting hold of maria and maria applies a standing front chancery and delivers hard uppercuts to the gut of evie who grunts.

 

"Bloody hell you are a beast."Evie said with shock in her face and is hit in the gut and in the face, evie turns around and maria wraps a rear anked choke on her and gets on the ground evie looked it bit shaken as she tried to get to the ropes but maria moves all the body weight around and with a miracle gets her ankle in the ropes and lucy tells maria to break it up and does as evie tries to get to a corner and lays next to the ropes and maria stomps on and one more.she smirked and grabs her by the head lifting her o to her feet with one hand and takes her to the ropes and launches her.

"What are doing?!"Evie asked a bit scared of maria's power and maria launches her up and evie drops her gut hard on maira's right leg and evie screamed a bit as a bit of blood cmae from her mouth as she kicks the mat with her feet and maria flex and picks evie up and luanchs her from one rope to the other and performs another gutbuster. Evie moans in pain

lucy smirks and chuckled."Delicious."SHe said.

maria places evie's head between her legs and hooks the arms and evie knelt on one knee and maria works on the arms and evie struggles to get up and maria grabs the left arm and knocks each other on the floor as evie locks the right leg and maria applies a chinlock as well but maria had her griped sliped and grbs the left arm and as evie tried to get up maria was on top of her and the applies and dangerous arm lock.

"Do you give up evie?."Lucy asked while hear grunting sounds.

"NoAGGGGGGGGGGGGH AGGGGGGGGH."Evie yelled in pain. and evie continued to grunt trying to get away but nothing was happing. Maria gets up and drags her in the middle of the ropes and lays on her back and locks her hands and legs around the back of the arms of evie a modifide rings of saturan and evie screams louder and bends the arms as evie screams again as she kicks the mat harder.maria spins to the right side and applies a crossface and grabs fold of the left leg and has a firm grip on it as evie started sheding tears of pain from her face.

Maria applied the rings of saturan as evie was on her belly pating and telling her lover lucy she would never give up.

 

"You are a strong lady, too bad aveline will be an easy channlage for me to become the first eurpeaon champion."Maria said smirking.

"A bad leg wont stop aveline."Evie said grunting.

"Ah but low endurance can, and a fight women like hope and aveline are all body and no endurance ,now you cannot denie that."Maria nods.

"True...Ugh."evie grunted and feels being picked up and maria and uppercuts the gut again and punches the gut again and a stright one in the gut and hooks her between the legs and drops with a pedigree and sht knelt there, feeling it would take more then that to knock evie out and sees evie slowly trying to get up backing away.

but maria decideds to pin her and maria smiles as lucy counts but a two count and decided to pick her up but evie drops kicks maria waist but it didnt phase her and drags evie to her feet and whips her to the corner and maria follows her as well but evie jumps up and performs a springborad tornado DDT and maria was on her butt feeling dazed but was impressed and smirked seeing evie runn to her and dropkick her and it hurt her a bit and evie drags picks her up and perpares a suplex and tires to use her strength but doesnt have enough and maria and goes for a small package but but it falled and evie was on her back and then wrabs evie's around her own back.

 

Maria applies a inverted kamuira lock while laying sideways and lift evie up bit tighten the hold on the left arm and evie scream a bit agian., maria looked proud of her own skills and grins at evie.maria wraps her legs around the right arm and lays evie down who was panting and struggling but couldnt. and maria gets up and applies cross armbreaker submission hold.

evie tought this would be a even fight but didnt expect this and struggles and flips over on her belly but its now an inverted cross armbreaker hold and evie squeals and maria grins and chuckled to herself.

evie felt a tear in her muscle and flips over to the ropes, lucy told maria to let go and she did and sees evie go to the corner and maria followed and stomps on her over and over and decided to get her up, and pulls her and evie delived a hard punch and maria smirk and delivers a forearm to the chest and evie delivers a chop maria delivers a puch and evie deliverd a chop and maria land another punch.

And evie land a headbutt and maria was on her knees,evie rouns to the ropes and maria did so but evie diliver a springborad moonsault and pins her for for a two count,both women sweated and evie got up first and grabs her up and performs a suplex. and decided and go outside to the ropes and hops and jumps on the ropes and gopse for a body press but maria holds her legs up and evie lands hard on the gut of evie and evie spits out blood on maria's face. and landed on the mat.

 

"You have a lot of spunk,evie."Maria said and she grunted and holds her left leg. hides the pain as she craddled herself.

"Want to continue maria."lucy asked maria nodded and got up walk on one knee but trip and grabs evie on bay the head and evie grins and punches the left leg and kneels down and maria got up and drags herself and grabs evie but but gets kicked again and again in the knee and marian moans holding her leg.

evie takes her jacket off and tooses it out and kicks the chest of maria and drags her away and winds up the elbow to the left leg and applies a leg lock and maria quicky tires to get to the ropes. and both maria feels pain on the leg but gets to the ropes and evie broke it at two and drags maria away and drop kicks maria under her leg.

 

Evie sees maria staggering and runs to the ropes and comes back with a drop kick to knee and maria grunt as she rolls outside and lands on her left leg and lets out a grunted yells as her team gets ready to patch her up but maria gets up and sees evie umps over and performs a springborad moonsault and felt pumped and gets maria to the ring anf jumps to the corner and sees maria and jumps and hits a missle dropkick and maria lands on her back. and pins her but gets a two count and maria helded her leg and evie kicks her leg and her up and maria limps and evie sits her on the turnbuckle and turns around and holds on maria's arms and carries her slams her down hard,maria get pull up and kicks evie.

 

"But i have skill."maria said as she hits evie with a exploder suplex and pins her but gets a one count and sees evie getting up and runs to the ropes and comes back with a big boot but evie moves and picks her up for a back suplex and picks her up for her spinning brit bomb but maria moves and spins around and lands on her a sprain her left leg and alocks in a sleeper hold and evie struggles and grabs maria by the hair and hits a jaw breaker. and gets maria up and tries to hit maria with her left leg but maria caught it but hits maria with the other.

 

and gets maria up for a brit-bomb and slams and pins her but gets a two count.gets up and hooks maria up for a spinning brit-bomb and slams her down and pins maria but gets a 2 count, evie gets maria up and takes her to the corner and slaps her and tries to climb up but maria knocks her of and gets down as evie was coming at her,maria superkicks her in the chin. and see evie get up slow and runs from one rope to a side kick to the face and goes to another rope to see evie get up and hits her with another side kick and deliver another and kicks evie face again.

 

and picks her up for a double underhook facebuster and pins her on the mat and gets a two count and picks her up for a backpack samoa drop and slams her on her head and press her hands on evie's breast for a pin but picks her head up at two. as lucy was shock, and maria drops evie with another backpack samoa drop and as she wsd gonna pick her up lucy tried to pull maria away and maria pushes.

 

"I am you better in the british rite, do not interfere,lucy."maria said and picks evie up and another samoa drop but evie goes for a school girl roll up and gets a two count and evie gets up sporting a bruised face and runs and maria delivers a boot to the face and maria pins her and gets a 2 and maria sits in a thinking of another game plan and grabs her as she gets up and hooks her up and maria gets tackled to the corner by evie.

evie rubed her head and sees maria runna and runs and delivers a dropkick to the left leg as maria grunted and runs and as maria gets up and maria caught the left arm and twisted it and thanks of doing a piledriver but evie gor a victor roll up but gets a two and maria wraps her arms and legs under across evie and locks in the arms and face as evie was in pain and evie begin to fade but maria bends the back as evie lets out a scream in pain and agony and maria shakes her up and struggles but slowly.

 

"you okay evie, you dont look so good, maria let me check her."Lucy said and maria nods and lucy check on her and lucy check and evie nodded. and maria picks her up and maria gets slaps and maria and maria slaps her and both women traded slaps but evie got the best but maria hits a hard punch.

bothe women hit clotheslines and kicks each other off the ground and lucy counted to see who get up first and evie got up slowly and maria get up using the ropes on to support her and both women charged at each other but eve clothesline her on her back hard.

 

"You.....are....a good fighter...maria."Evie said as she picks her up and sits her own the corner.

 

"As are you...show...me waht....you got."Maria dared evie and evie hits a diving face buster and lands maria's face on the mat and pins her and gets a two,evie felt shock as she wipes the sweat off her face smirking and slowly gets her up struggling and exhusted and managed and ropes from the ropes for a spinnung heel kick and maria block it and deliver punches to the faces,maria warmed up and was gonna hit the ko and ties for one more and evie duck and hits the spinning heel kick and gets her up and hit two more spinning heel kicks and one more and knocks her down and pins her.

 

"One two three."Lucy counted and raised her lover's hand while she was down,maria and evie chuckled.

 

"You put up a decent fight, thanks."Maria said slowly getting up and evie did the same,staggering and breathing.

"You do as well."evie said slowly shaking her enemie's hand slowly backing away as did maria with smirks on their faces,evie knows maria will fave her rematch but she was to go after elise and aveline.


End file.
